Itsuki Inubozaki
|-|Civilian= |-|Hero= |-|Mankai= Summary Itsuki Inubozaki (犬吠埼 樹, Inubōzaki Itsuki) is one of the main characters of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is the younger sister of Fu Inubozaki and a member of the Hero Club. She loves and respects her sister dearly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | 5-C | At least 7-A | 5-C Name: Itsuki Inubozaki Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Hero, Middle school student, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vine Proficiency (through her fairy Kodama, seemingly up to 8 vines at once), Attack Reflection (through her fairy Ungaikyo), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Immortality (Type 8) through her fairies (As the Fairies are parts of Shinju, who is a Universe Tier God, and they share its characteristics, they prevent Heroes from getting hurt or killed by anything below Universe level, Reliant on Shinju), Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity | All previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding a giant ring that can summon hundreds of vines at once, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vine Proficiency (through her fairy Kodama, seemingly up to 8 vines at once), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Limited Immortality (Type 8) through her fairy (same reasons), Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity | Previous abilities but amplified, as well as wielding a giant ring that can summon hundreds of vines at once, Flight Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Is able to cut apart the souls of lower-ranked Perfect Vertexes with ease; comparable to Yuna) | Moon level (Should be comparable to the other Heroes' Mankai forms) | At least Mountain level | Moon level Speed: Hypersonic+ (Easily tagged Vertex missiles, which should be greater in speed than any of humanity's missiles, the fastest of which go at Mach 25) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the other Hero's Mankai forms) | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | Moon Class | At least Mountain Class | Moon Class Durability: Varies from at least'Mountain level' to Large Country level for getting KO'ed (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai Stamina: Very High Range: Kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers | Kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Vine-bracelet, energy shields, her fairies Kodama and Ungaikyo | Giant vine-ring | Vine-bracelet, her fairy Kodama | Giant vine-ring, her fairy Kodama Intelligence: Average (is a first year in middle school). She has a surprisingly strong will, even against desperate situations, even more so than Fu. Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Itsuki cannot become a Hero. She seems to get dizzy easily. In YuYuShou, her immortality has limits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality/Invulnerability: * Yuuna Chapter: Itsuki's fairies protect her from all kinds of damage and death (poisoning, extreme beat-up, suicide, drowning, hanging, disembowelment, free fall, etc.), whether she's in Hero mode or not. The fairies themselves are unscratchable, unkillable and will always save the Hero no matter what. Even if her organs stop functioning (including the heart) or her soul is removed from her body, she won't die. * Hero Chapter: Due to the new Hero system and Shinju's weakening, the Fairies were nerfed. Each Hero only has 1 Fairy (their first) and is equipped with a 5-level gauge. Each time the Fairy protects the Hero from a deadly/KOing blow (from any cause, just like before), the gauge decreases by one level, and if the gauge is empty, the Hero will die from such an attack. If the Hero goes Mankai, the entire gauge is used at once, Mankai's duration lasts depending on how many levels were left and the Fairy remains present to protect the Hero for as long as Mankai lasts. The gauge automatically replenishes itself during battle. Key: Hero (YuYuYu) | Mankai (YuYuYu) | Hero (YuYuShou) | Mankai (YuYuShou) Note: Over the course of the series, the Heroes have battled Vertexes of varying levels, ranging from Large Mountain to Moon level. When focusing on defense, it has been shown that Heroes can tank anything up to Large Country level (Scorpio Vertex) in Hero mode, and up to Moon level (Leo Vertex) in Mankai mode. However, on several occasions, whether in Hero or Mankai mode, Heroes have been knocked out by surprise attacks against which they didn't react in time. The Heroes are however unkillable by anything below Universe level, due to the divine protection they receive from Shinju, their God, via the Fairies. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Itsuki Inubozaki) Gallery File:Itsuki-vines.gif|Itsuki binding the Gemini Vertex in Mankai form. File:Itsuki-vines-2.gif|Itsuki fighting off lower-level Vertex with her vines. File:Itsuki-fairies.png|Itsuki's fairies, Kodama (top) and Ungaikyo (bottom). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Whip Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Kids Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5